wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Caverna Reguli Primus
Caverna Reguli Primus is both a notable shrine world and the Adeptus Astartes Homeworld of the Void Basilisks Space Marine Chapter. The planet is located on the Eastern Fringe of Segmentum Ultima and many do not know of its existence mainly due to the fact that the majority of ships that come close in proximity do not leave. Background Surface Although the planet is cold remaining consistently at 259 K, the planet is never touched by any form of snow, likewise, there is no rain. Caverna Reguli Primus has many lakes but these are all connected to the planet's ocean via underground aqueduct like cavern and cave pathways made of a stone that naturally removes toxins and impurities from the water - this stone is also the substance in which embodies the lakes leaving them full of completely drinkable and pure water. There is evidence that the planet at one point contained countless many different species of animal but by the time the Imperium had reached the planet, it contained not a single native creature. Scientists have found several signs that the animals were all hunted and eaten during the Dark Age of Technology by a race that soon moved on from the planet. Appearance Caverna Reguli Primus consists of two continents - Kórinthos and Thíva. Both of which are nearly entirely identical and look similar to a human's lungs - this as well as the gene-seed attribute that allows the Void Basilisks Astartes to breathe in a vacuum has strongly affected their belief and tradition. The continents are both entirely covered in plains and grasslands with sparse trees and incredible amounts of wildflowers, they each contain small mountain ranges along their north coasts. Shrines and Monasteries are scattered across Kórinthos with one path leading from the very south to very north of the continent, however, Thíva is completely untouched by any species representing the divide between men and their god - the Emperor of Mankind. Religion Those living on Caverna Reguli Prime are extremely faithful to the Imperial Creed and heavily worship the Emperor of Mankind. The worlds grounds are considered sacred which has led to not many people having had been on the planet's surface other than decorated military and religious followers with the only exception being a science expedition which habitat the large underground caverns and have never left since entering - some having been there for thousands of years without seeing the surface. Government The planets leadership has extremely strong bonds with the Adeptus Ministorum due to their unfaltering loyalty for many years. The planet has a monarchic leadership that has been alive and unsevered for several thousand years, and these being the main leaders work alongside a larger government body of advisors as well as the Ecclesiarchy. Production Although the planet does not create products in large quantities, the quality of the items are all incredibly high and contain some of the greatest technological and scientific genius seen throughout the Imperium. The science and engineering teams in total have close to 20,000 people which makes for a visible percentage of the planets overall population, though many of which are presumed dead or missing in a chain of murders and disappearances that have been taking place since the teams founding. Defences The planet has a ground defence force of 100,000 which are not included in the population of the planet as they live in a large city that hovers above the planet's surface. Upon attack, the soldiers will arm themselves with Melta guns whilst on hover vehicles with the intention of destroying anything completely before it can touch the planet's surface. Around the continent, Thíva is protected with a large Void Shield which has stood on a large hovering platform and has never been reached let alone pierced. Protecting the planet is also the civilian fleet of "O Apeítharchos" which has enough ships to carry the entire population of 7,000,000,000 entirely willing to die sacrificing themselves creating a barrier of ships to protect the planet. Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Shrine Worlds Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Space Marines